A New Life
by iRed
Summary: Neliel has been taken away from her own world by the notorious Akatsuki to join them on their incredible quest to capture all the tailed beasts and take over the world. Will they fall for her or will they get along as friends or just teammates?
1. New Start

Saying - "Ok"

Thought - "_Ok"_

Inner Demon – "**Ok"**

* * *

**A New Life**

Nel's Pov

I can't move because I'm tired.

I can't see anything because it's dark.

I can't call out to anyone because my throat is dry.

I can only feel the warm blanket that's wrapped around me.

"_Where am I? How did I get here? Why am I wearing this large black shirt? The last thing I remember, I was in Hueco Mundo with- Oh no where's Pesche, Dondochakka and Bawabawa?! They are probably worried about me after being sucked in a wormhole of some sort. I've got to move quickly!"_

I tried to stand on my feet even though I had little energy, but suddenly I felt a sharp pain on my left knee and fell back down. I looked at my left knee to see a neatly done bandage wrapped around it.

"_What," "Who?" _

Then I heard the sound of a key turning in the lock and the great iron cell door opened revealing a tall man wearing a black cloak with red clouds and an orange mask with only one hole over his right eye.

"Don't worry, pretty lady, I won't hurt you," said the masked man.

I felt my face burning from his compliment. It's been years now since my death has anyone called me 'pretty'. I tried to speak but I failed since I haven't drunk anything, but I managed to say something.

"….water….please…." I whispered

"Oh, sorry," said the masked man "here."

He reached into his cloak for a canteen, he walked towards me and kneeled down to my eye level to give me, and for a split second I thought I saw a red dot through his mask's eye socket. He gently placed it in my hands and helped me drink up the water. I regained my voice and strength, and gave him back his canteen.

"Thank you," I flashed him a smile to show I'm grateful.

He scratched nervously on the back of his head, and looked at the ceiling and looked back at me.

"No need to thank me just yet, ok" He said

"Ok," "umm, where am I, how did I get here exactly, where's my zanpakuto and am I alive again?" I asked

"That's easy," he exclaimed "You are in the Akatsuki's Hideout along with us, I brought you here from your world using my 'Amazing Powers' WOOSH!" "If it's your sword then it's with Lord Pain and finally yes you are alive again!"

My heart skipped a beat because I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I'm alive again and not dead anymore. I can finally feel all kinds of emotions, express myself and be human once more. I grinned happily, jumped on the masked man and hugged him by the neck with joy but we fall backwards to the floor.

I was still cuddling him with my head on the side of his neck and he gulped hard then coughed bringing me back to reality, and I relieved what I'd done. I fell on top of him with our bodies so close that I can feel his warm breath close to my left ear through his mask, his heart been rapidly inside his chest, his muscular body underneath my own body, his gloved hands holding firmly onto my butt and last but not least I could feel his hard cock push against my wet crotch. I couldn't help but moan in pleasure from feeling all this.

I tried to get off but he was still holding me in place. "Ohhhhh," I moaned "umm, can you let go?"

"Umm s…sorry," he softly moaned. He released his firm grip on my butt cheeks and helped me stand to my feet. We took one step away from each other and stayed in an awkward silence to collect our thoughts from such tender moment.

I could tell my face was as crimson as my birthmark from how hot it felt. "So, what's your name, pretty lady?"

After the silence, I recovered from my embarrassment to answer his question. "N….Neliel tu Oderschvank but you can just call me Nel," I stuttered.

Even though his face was covered I could tell he was shocked. "What a beautiful name for beautiful lady," he exclaimed "I'm Tobi!"

"Oh Lady Nel we should be going now to see Lord Pain."

"Ok, Tobi-san"

He whined "San, what about kun, eh!"

"Ok, Tobi-kun," I said "is that ok?"

"Hai!" (Yes) He took my hand and pulled me out of the cell with him to see Lord Pain. On the way there we walked in silence hand in hand through a dark hallway into fairly bright room with other members wearing a black cloaks with red clouds on them sitting on five chairs on side each of the huge white table and up ahead an orange headed man with pierces sits on a large chair probably Lord Pain, and only two empty seats for Tobi and someone else. Tobi releases my hand and bows toward the leader in respect.

"Tobi has brought the pretty lady, Lord Pain!" exclaimed Tobi in third person. _"So that's Pain looks terrifying indeed." _

"Thank you Tobi you may sit," commanded Lord Pain. Tobi nodded and skipped all the way to his seat, leaving me to stand alone in the open. Most of them are males and only one female and some stared me head to toe while others stared off into space just like back in the days with the Espada and I was the only female in till that day.

"Introduce yourself," Lord Pain commanded. Suddenly all of them stared at me with such interest or curiosity. I took a deep breath to calm myself from the pressure of their eyes on me and spoke calmly.

"I am Neliel tu Oderschvank, former member of Aizen's Arrancer Army and the third ranked Espada," I said. Some gasped, some smirked while Lord Pain stay neutral as if he's dead.

"Hmm well," said Pain "I have a request for you, Neliel?"

"What is it, Lord Pain?"

He smirked, "Will you join the Akatsuki?" he asked.

* * *

Thank for reading. Please review and fav. ^/u\^


	2. Flames

[ ] = Translation (Japanese)

"I am" = Saying

"_I am"_ = Thought

"**I am"** = Spirit/Demon

* * *

_**(A Little Spoilers)**_

_**(Sorry)**_

* * *

**Red:** Soo, did you enjoy it?

**Neliel:** What?

**Red:** You know the thing.

**Neliel: **What thing?

**Red:** Tobi's Bulge.

**Neliel:** No!

**Red:** (sniff) I…thought..we…were….friends (teary puppy dog eyes)

**Neliel:** (signed) Fine! I kinda like it. (Blushing) Hug.

**Red:** Hug! (flashes a thumbs up to Tobi while hugging Neliel)

**Tobi:** Yes! Nel likes me, Nel likes me, Nel likes me!

**Neliel:** Nani [what], TOBI!

**Tobi:** Tobi is a good boy.

**Red:** Ok, it's show time!

**Neliel:** Oh no.

* * *

**Join Us**

"Wait, what?" Neliel asked, purely confused from his sudden request.

"Will you, join the Akatsuki," Pain coldly repeated himself once more. She stared into his intense purple ringed eyes searching for an answer to see if he's bluffing. But she only found him to be serious.

"But why me?" she asked.

He signed, "Because we need one more member to complete the Akatsuki and we've been watching you for a while, your powers could aid us on our journey to take control of the world using the tailed beasts' power but in order to do that we need to capture the jinchurikis that have the beasts sealed in them."

"How do you even know of me anyway?"

Pain simply smirked, "Sosuke Aizen," he said.

She gasped remembering her child form's memory that Aizen banished her and fraccions after her mask got cracked by Nnoitra during their battle to the death.

"_Neliel tu Oderschvank, from now on, you and your fraccions are banished from Las Noches to live in the Hueco Mundo after all you are not of any use to me anymore, my dear." said Aizen._

After that day Neliel felt betrayed and hurt by Aizen for throwing her away like trash to suffer in the endless deserts of Hueco Mundo after all she had done for him. She had lost so much hope in everything but her fraccions. Later on, they met Ichigo Kurosaki, an orange haired soul reaper. They joined him on his quest to save Orihime—

"What is your answer," asked Pain, bringing her back to the topic at hand.

She wanted to say 'No' but she remembers that she doesn't have anywhere to go and misses being part of team.

"Hai," announced Neliel "I will join the Akatsuki."

"Good," said Pain without breaking eye contact with Neliel "Konan, show her around the base and get her some clothes to wear."

As Konan stood up from her seat, Neliel was amazed by her beauty. Konan had short blue hair with a light blue rose in it, piercing amber eyes with lavender eye shadow and a labret piercing.

"Tenshi [angel]," whispered Neliel.

Konan tapped Neliel on her shoulder motioning her to follow and walked into the hallway leaving the remaining members behind.

* * *

"Hmm, I thought she would say 'no' and you'll have to challenge her to match, eh" said Deidara, turning to face Pain.

"I thought she would refuse my proposal like all of you did," said Pain still staring where Neliel was standing. "Wise decision."

"She's got bigger tits than Konan," howled Hidan in a perverted grin.

"She better not cost me any money," mumbled Kakuzu.

"I wonder how strong she is," wondered Kisame.

"Hn" said Itachi.

"KAWAAIIIIII!" exclaimed Tobi.

"She might make a good meal," said the White Zetsu.

"She seems chewy enough to me," added the Black Zetsu.

"She will make a perfect puppet for my collection," said Sasori.

"She will love my explosions," said Deidara in confidence.

"Itachi, go and leave her sword in her room," ordered Pain pulling out her zanpankuto to give him.

"Hai" Itachi took it and left making a sound to Neliel's room.

"Why did you fucking pick him instead of me!" shouted Hidan.

"Hn," said Pain. "You are all dismissed."

They all left the meeting room to go wherever they want expect Pain.

"Everything is going according to my plan," said Pain, "The world shall know Pain."

Konan walked in silence with Neliel following close behind her to different areas of base.

"Since you have already seen the meeting room, I'll show you another parts," said Konan without turning around.

"Hai, Lady Konan," said Neliel.

"This is the Kitchen, Lounge, Training Grounds, Prison Cells, Hot Strings, Pain's room, Tobi's, Zetsu's, Deidara's, Sasori's, Kisame's, Itachi's, Kakuzu's, Hidan's, mine and finally yours."

Neliel turned and bowed in respect as a thanks. "Thank you Tenshi-sama."

Konan slightly blushed, "Please call me Konan."

"Hai, Lady Konan," said Neliel.

"Welcome Neliel, I'm very happy that there's another woman around here, it gets boring here and it's a handful being the only female" said Konan.

"I know," muttered Neliel.

Konan smiled, "Let me go get you some clothes to wear, I'll be right back and there's a bathroom, you can take a bath while I'm gone."

"Hai," smiled Neliel.

When Konan left to find her clothes, Neliel quickly shut her door and turned on the lights. All four walls were covered with a cherry blossom landscape but the leaves were gold not pink, a big golden rose designed ceilings light, oak floorboards and ceiling boards, a queen sized futon bed.

"This is even better than my old bedroom in Las Noches!" exclaimed Neliel. "I wonder how the bathroom looks like."

She turned and slides the doors aside.

The bathroom's boards, light were the same as the bedroom's but with a wallpaper of a red japanese dragon covered in flames stretched across all the four walls, oak cabinets, a large round ofuro like tub placed in middle, a shower ceiling by the corner and other usually furnitures you might in the bathroom.

"Magnificent," she awed at the unique design. "It's like the queen's chamber and i'm the queen!" she giggled but then blushed.

"_Wait…that means Pain is…the…king." she thought. "No, No, No, No, NO, bad nel!" as she vigorously hit her head. _

Brushing it aside, Neliel walked towards one of the cabinets and opened it, grabbing one strawberry shampoo and vanilla scented body wash. She goes to turn on the shower then stripped off all her clothes and removes the wrapped bandage on her knee, underneath it was a nearly healed scar. Abstractedly she stands under the shower ceiling, feeling each drop fall and slide over her delicate soft skin, draining all the dirt and blood. She squeezes the shampoo in her hand and rubs it on her hair even though her mask covered most of her head, then rinsing her hair. Using the body wash she scrubs every part of her hourglass body clean.

Closing both taps, Neliel walks nude over to the ofuro and turns it on to run warm water. She waits for water to fill up then soaks herself in the tub of warm water. She shuts her eyes and clears her mind of everything causing her body to sink deeper then she started humming softly.

Unaware of her surroundings, the flaming red dragon emerged from the wallpaper and silently circled Neliel then stopped to face her. It has a giant red scaled body covered in amber coloured flames, white fur, piercing hazel eyes, golden claws. It waited for her to finish but predicting this might take long, it raised it monstrous spiritual pressure which shook the whole room. Neliel eyes shot open to see the dragon exactly from the room's wallpaper staring her with its piercing hazel eyes. She took long drags of air. The dragon withdraw all its spiritual pressure and proceeded into introducing itself to her.

"**Oh good you're done,"** chuckled the dragon, **"My name is Jiyuu [freedom], you're Zanpakuto."**

Thank for reading. Please review and fav. PLEASE help me make this a good fiction. Suggest are welcome. ^/u\^ I couldn't make a better name i don't know japanese.


End file.
